High School Disaster
by nejixtenten freak
Summary: can neji survive high school with his vampire side as his shadow? can he keep the ones he loves dearly without hurting them for blood?


this is a story i made up a few months back sooo enjoy :) oh and feel free to review it...please no bad comments thanks :) oh yeah and its still not finished sooo sorry if im taking long...its just hard to write a story with so much distractions :/

* * *

The blade twist inside my ribs ,forcing the living breathe out of me. I try to get the blade out but ropes prevent me from doing so. The room I'm in is covered by darkness ,but only one window is there to show signs of moonlight. Crimson blood is shattered on the floor and on the bed I'm strapped to. My torturer ,who I can't see ,laughs and laughs as the blade twists once more causing my screams of pain worse. Tears begin to soak my cheeks as the air around me stops and my heart gives out.

My eyes shot open and my breathe was heavy. Sweat dripped from my forehead and free-fell to my pillow. It was clear to me that it was some sort of dream or worse. A flashback from when I was four years old. The awful tortures I received for peoples rituals. Sometimes people would do it just to see blood on their floors and hear screaming through their the sweat off my forehead and the tears off my cheeks, I walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror only to see a reflection of a boy who no one liked. A 17 year old who couldn't fit in though not knowing the reason why. Holding a grudge against the thing they call death. An easy target for bullies.

Afraid to look more, I went to the tub and began to take a shower. It was already getting late considering it was my first day in a new high school. Though i don't think any high school is going to treat me any different. New schools meant new shall i call them "bullies". No matter what school I get transferred to, the bulling never stops. One "bully" went so far as to choking me until my breathe was short. The good thing that happened was that a teacher came to my aid.

I turned the faucet and got out and reached for my towels hanging from my cabinet door. I put one around my waist and one extra to dry my long black hair. I walked to my drawers and pulled the top and middle one open. As they opened, they summoned only one color of clothing. Black. Pure black, both pants and shirts. Sighing, I reached out and grabbed a black long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. The clothes soon covered my body before I left the safety of my room to the diner table in the kitchen. To bad my sixteen year old cousin, Hinata, beat me to the table. Welcoming myself to a chair, I smirked at Hinata who was, obviously, poking her fingers together. After the fifth poke, I finally asked,"Are you okay? You look like you're about to go nuts."

The poking just got worse. Her face began to turn brighter and brighter. Before her face was gonna burn, she blurted out,"Do you think anyone will like me?"

I couldn't help but laugh . What she said was so stupid and unbelievable. How can anyone not like her? She's the better side of me. Sweet, caring, and sometimes she can give good advice.

"What's so funny?"Hinata asked with irritation. "I'm serious. What if nobody likes me?"

I immediately stopped and replied with a smile,"Hinata, they'll love you. It's me they won't like. Don't worry about it." The room grew silent until Hinata asked something that was out of the blue,"Why don't you wear a different color than black?"

Before I could answer, my nine year old cousin, Hanabi, came prancing down the stairs, leading my uncle along with her."Are you two ready?" my uncle called out to us.

All we could do was nervously throw our backpacks over our shoulders and hope for the best. My uncle, Hiashi, was the first in the car. Hanabi ran to be in the passenger seat, as always, while Hinata and I walked to catch up. The car began to move as soon as everyone was settled. The drive was quiet though quick as we stopped to a three story high building with a large sign that read,"High School of the Leaf."Hinata and I held our breathes as we got out of the car.

"Behave you two. And Neji please try to make friends,"Hiashi said with a hand over his forehead.

I smirked and replied,"No promises."

From behind me I could hear my uncle sigh, my cousin giggle, and the cars squealing echo as they drove off. Hinata and I stared for a bit longer then walked towards the double doors. Air hit my face as the huge doors sliced open revealing hallways and bright colored lockers. One room caught my attention that had a gold sign with the words "**Principals Office". **I poked Hinata on the shoulder and pointed to the room I was looking at. But before I could touched the door knob, a tall blonde hair women stood before us.

Her face looked intense but young and beautiful. She looked kind of in her 20's, but something told me she was OVER that age. Gold eyes matched her blonde hair as they dug into both out souls. Pink gloees up lips spreaded as she said,"You must be our new students. Please come in. I have your things for you to get started."

When her sentence was done, a paler woman came into the room who held 8 thick hard-covered books and 4 different sized papers.


End file.
